Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98
Gran Turismo 2000 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Mitsubishi |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |engine = 4G63 |torque = 274.8 lb-ft / 3000 rpm |aspiration = Turbo |displacement = 1997 cc |power = 276 BHP / 6500 rpm |pp = 463 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 4350 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1415 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 is a Road car produced by Mitsubishi. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. It is also the only playable car in Gran Turismo 2000. Colors The player can pick five colors when they buy this car. * Scotia White * Satellite Silver Metallic * Pyrenees Black Pearl * Palma Red * Dandelion Yellow *Nayez Blue Pearl (GT3 Special Color) In-game description "With fender flares and more torque; the 5th generation Lancer Evo." Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Mitsubishi Used Cars Dealership for around 27,000-29,000 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi dealership for 32,480 Credits. A special blue version of this car can be obtained by winning all races in the Beginner League. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #26 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Car Dealership for approximately 21,111 Credits. The price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 32,480 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 25,801 Credits. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 32,480 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *This car is one of the three vehicles that are playable through normal means in the Demo versions of Gran Turismo 2, alongside the Fiat Coupe 2.0 20V Turbo and the Ford Mustang GT '99. *The car has became an Internet meme, and is usually accompanied with an extremely bass-boosted version of Daiki Kasho's song "Mirage". Pictures -R-Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_V_GSR_'98.jpg|A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 with racing modifications applied. It is based on the Puma-sponsored Lancer Evolution driven by Akihiko Nakaya and Sakae Obata in the 1998 Super Taikyu Series. Evo5 Nayez-Blue-Pearl.JPG|The special colored variant of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. File:M2g5nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2000 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Wangan Midnight Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Level 7 Cars